Unexpected Truth
by Alyster Dark
Summary: Amy's Chronicles book three: Elyria wants her revenge and keep the boys busy. Meanwhile, Max had some plans for Amy before David had accidentely turned her. What were those devil plans?
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected Truth**

_(Amy's chronicles –Book Three)_

Disclaimer : To make it short, all you can recognise is not mine. No copyright infringement is intended. This is just written for fun.

**Chapter 1**

Even if David had told me that he wouldn't hurt me, I was not completely relaxed. He wanted to initiate me and the only mention of it was terrible for me. Everyday, I was discovering something new, something I would never have known if I had stayed a human. Nevertheless I was afraid of the unknown. I trusted David because he had not killed me as he had been ordered. But what could prevent him from changing his mind? Anyway, it was too late. I was unable to kill David, even if I would become strong enough. I will never be _'human'_ again and I will have to do with it.

My stomach was painful of hunger and it made David happy because I was refusing to feed for days. I was refusing to kill anyone. He thought this time I'll do it. He had brought me to the boardwalk, we had melted into the crowd many times, and it was getting harder and harder to resist. To the bloodlust that was slowly devouring my conscience, I had to add David's pressure on me. I asked him if I could drink from the bottle again and he said _no_. He said that I needed fresh and warm blood if I wanted to survive. The bottle couldn't provide me what I needed.

Three nights ago, I was so weak that David had forced me to drink directly from his wrist. I first had turned my head with a disgusted grin, but I finally gave up. I needed his blood. But I continued refusing to take anyone's life.

"Tonight!" David ordered.

"I won't," I answered.

"You must feed, Amy, stop fighting," David said.

"I can't," I replied firmly. I saw disappointment and impatience in his icy blue eyes.

He came close to me and raised a hand to my face. I closed my eyes under his soft touch but stared back at him to let him know that I wouldn't give up.

"Come on, you know that I'm right. You're a vampire now!"

"Not yet. Not completely. I will be a vampire when, and only when, I'll make my first kill. And I'm not going to do it."

"This is a part of your initiation, Amy! I know you are suffering and I can take your pain off. You just have to want it. You just have to let it rise inside of you and let it simply get out." His voice was hypnotic and soft. His slow talking was like a tempting dream. He leaned in as to kiss me but I turned my head and he stopped moving. He took my chin between his fingers and made me look back at him, violently. He was slowly losing his self-control.

"Don't play with me, I'm not in a good mood!"

"David, we've had this conversation ten times," I tried.

His eyes became blacker, but he said nothing and stepped away. He walked to his armchair and sat down. I saw he was hardly trying to stay calm.

"We've had this conversation ten times," he repeated, "But at the end, you'll do it, and you'll do it MY WAY!" He said firmly.

I looked at the ground and sighed. I knew he was right.

"_How long could I keep resisting?_" I wondered.

I was fighting my feelings, I was fighting my deepest desires, I was fighting my new nature, and I was fighting David. It was too hard.

Marko entered the place with Dwayne and Paul close behind. They probably just woke up a few minutes ago and it disturbed my dark thoughts. He went to David and talked in his ear. It was familiar! David nodded. They both stared at me in silence and I get worried.

"_Was I concerned by what Marko had said?_" I wondered once more.

"What?" I asked. David looked at Marko.

"Feeding time," said Marko, enjoying his bad joke.

"Very funny," I replied ironically as Paul and Dwayne laughed.

"Enough," said David to Marko, standing up. They looked at each other and I knew they were debating without even saying a word. Marko said yes with the head. David moved over to me.

"Let's get out, boys," Marko said to Paul and Dwayne. They left the cave and I heard the loud roar of their bikes. They were going out to feed.

"Come with me," David told me, raising his hand as to take mine.

"No, please, not tonight," I pleaded to be released because I knew he would try me again. He was letting me no rest.

"Tonight or tomorrow night, it will be the same!" He commented. He took me by the hand and pulled me outside the cave towards his bike. Despite my desire to disobey, I did not resist. Even if I was becoming one of them, even if I was feeling a kind of new force inside of me, I was still under his power and I knew that I would always be.

Like almost every night, we drove to the amusement park. David parked his motorbike and we walked on the boardwalk. I glanced at the crowd of mortals but looked away quickly. I could barely stand my feelings. I could barely stand the growing bloodlust. When I watched people, I could see the blood pulse in their veins under their skin. I could hear their heart beating in their chest. I followed their rhythm, getting louder and louder. It was like a song for the undead. It was an invitation to drink from them, it was the call of the darkness, and it was painful for me to resist. David knew it. I saw him smile with content as he felt my apprehension. He took me by the hand and lured me to the Giant Dipper.

"Let me initiate you, Amy!" He whispered in my ear.

I did not reply, I just closed my eyes for a short instant.

A big security guard stared angrily at David but did not move. David's glare was more threatening than the policeman's. The guard did not seem to be afraid, though.

We stepped towards the Merry-go-round and I tried to look away, but the summer season always lured tons of people in the Santa Carla resort. David never left my hand because he knew that I'd stop following if he did.

"Which one do you prefer?" David asked sadistically.

"Do you want this girl with the green top or the guy over there, with the huge glasses?"

"David, please stop!" I implored him.

"Or this guy? Or this one?" He continued, pointing people randomly. He was playing with me and I saw him enjoy it. He smiled viciously.

"Those are a bit too young," he finally said. "Not that I care about that but I think that it could be an inconvenience for you!" He smirked.

While David was talking, I felt eyes on me, an insisting look that caused me discomfort. I turned my head to face it as David continued to talk, but his voice faded in my ears when I spotted a stranger in the crowd. He was tall, dark-brown haired, brow eyed. He smiled at me knowingly. It was like he had said "_I know what you are_". A chill ran down my spine. I couldn't look away from him. I was about to warn David when a young girl ran to the man, passing next to me. She called him with the hand and he answered her. I sighed with relief. I was getting paranoid with all the events that just had completely changed my life. Slowly, David's words reached my mind again.

"Let's see what we can have on the shore," he said. I looked back at him but I stayed where I was. I was unable to follow. He turned to me.

"Now!" He growled. His eyes were so dark. It was not a point of discussion.

I reluctantly went with him to the shore. I looked behind me but the stranger was gone.

There were couples of lovers here and there, on the beach, probably looking for a bit of privacy. David did not even glance at them. He was not interested. He was looking for a lonely soul.

"Over there," he said, pointing a lost shadow in the dark. It was almost out of sight but I could already feel the tormented heart of the person. David turned to me.

"Can you feel it?" He asked. I nodded.

"This is the fist contact you have with the mortals. Tortured minds are easier to catch because they are close to the darkness, so they are close to us," he explained. He was like a teacher and I was certain that he had the answers to much more than just my questions.

He slowed down.

"The most important thing is not to be noticed," David said. "Under no circumstances someone can witness your vampire activities, keep that in mind and it will save your life!"

"And yours!" I commented. He turned to me.

"This is serious, Amy!"

"I know," I said, trying to escape from his stare.

"We will wait until he goes away a little more, and then, you will do what you have to do."

"He? You can say that he's a boy? How come?"

He smiled with content.

"Your vampire abilities will grow with time," he answered. Then he turned back to the future victim.

I looked at David discretely from the corner of my eyes. He was like a hunter, feeling and smelling his prey more than seeing it really. All I was just able to feel was the tormented thoughts, nothing more. We were getting closer and closer.

"Always remember that the dead bodies have to disappear once you've fed. No witness, no clue!"

He pointed the see and I understood that all the hungry creatures that lived in the ocean would be very happy to take care of his victims. It was disgusting but the more he taught me about it, the more my hunger was painful.

"David, I won't… I don't think I'll be able to…"

"Shhttt," he said, putting a finger on his lips to silence me. He observed his prey for a moment.

When David had decided that we were far enough from the crowd, he transformed and turned his vampire face to me. He was able to control his transformation and I couldn't control mine. Once more, he had told me that it would come to me with time.

"Now!" He said.

I got scared but I was not afraid of him, I was afraid of myself, I was afraid of my own reactions because I suddenly desired this mortal more than anything else and I couldn't control it. David smiled. We had stalked that guy for a long moment and I was certain that it was the reason of my growing lust. David knew me perfectly, he knew how to act with me in order to obtain what he wanted. All this hunt game was just to make me give up easier.

"You can do it quickly or not, it is up to you," joked David.

In one move, he jumped on his victim. The guy tried to scream with fear but David put a hand on his mouth.

"Shhttt, don't be scared, man, it won't be long." David told him cruelly.

David exhibited the man's neck. He obviously wanted me to bite him.

"Do it", he ordered. "He's yours."

I looked at the neck and, once again, I saw the blood pulse in the veins. Warmth came from inside and I felt my eyes become blood shot. It burned inside. My face changed with lust, I was transforming. I desired to feast on that man. Some kind of an irresistible force inside made me open my mouth and I felt my sharp fangs on my lips. I came closer, slowly.

"That's it, Amy," said David.

I couldn't see anything else than the veins on the neck, they were calling me. I leaned in as to bite it, hearing David's hypnotic voice in my head… "_Come on, do it…_"

Suddenly, the man moaned and I looked in his eyes. I saw how scared he was, I felt his despair and his strong desire to live. It helped me to recuperate my forces.

"No," I growled, fighting my transformation and recovering my human face. The fire that consumed me disappeared and my bloodlust faded.

David looked furious.

"Come on, Amy, you can do it!" He insisted.

"No," I replied, looking away.

The man was trying to escape from David's grip and it angered David much more. In one precise move, he violently broke the man's neck, with one of his hands. He dropped the dead body on the sand and did not even drink from it.

"Don't get on my nerves, Amy! I won't have that patience!" He said furiously, coming to me.

"Why do you torture me like that? Do you enjoy it as you enjoy each of your kills? Why don't you kill me?" I growled.

He caught me by the throat, brutally.

"This can be done!" He said, squeezing his hold a little. "But I'm sure you don't want to die."

He was right, I did not want to die. I did not answer.

"How long will you play that game?" He asked. "You wouldn't survive without me, haven't you noticed yet?"

"I don't want to kill, David." I said with difficulty, gasping for air.

He realised he was about to strangle me and released his grip a little.

"This guy did not want to die, he was just sad. He had a family, he had friends, I saw it in his eyes and in his soul!"

He put his face close to mine.

"No one is ever ready to die," he said sadistically. His powerful voice resounded in the night as if we were in the cave.

I have no idea of what look I gave him but he calmed down.

"I can't help you if you keep refusing my help." He said, releasing me completely.

I looked away from him because some tears were falling from my eyes. He took me in his arms. I put my head on his chest and closed my eyes. I tried to forget this all, the guy, his fear, his death… David was so strange. He could be so hard in a moment and become so sweet a few minutes later. We stayed like that a little, and then he took my head between his hands, softly, making me look up at him.

"Let me help you, Amy," he said.

He looked deeper in my eyes. I was locked on his. His lips reached mine and he kissed me. This time, I kissed him back.

"I'm lost, David," I said after a while.

"I know!" was all David answered.

While David was taking care of the dead man's body, I felt the same strong stare on me, the one I had felt on the boardwalk earlier. I was certain that someone was observing us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next evening, I woke up in the cave and looked around me. I realised how much I missed the rudimentary comfort of my little apartment. After what had happened with the girls, David had told me that I would have to live with them in their cave. It was safer for me… and for them! Anyway, I would certainly need time to get used of the cave, new place, new habits, new life…

I looked at David, sleeping next to me, in the bed. He had stopped sleeping with the boys the day I drank from the bottle. He said I could need his presence because I was unable to control my new abilities. I would have to learn how to contain them, how to avoid floating on the ceiling along the cave while sleeping. He has also told me that we would rejoin the boys in the other room of the cave when I would have become a full vampire. This idea has scared me, not because of the place, but because David had mentioned that, inevitably, I would fully join him, sooner or later.

The boys were probably still asleep in the other place. Since I was living with them, David had ordered Dwayne to make sure that the fires keep burning all the time, so it was never completely dark inside.

I sighed mentally, looking around me, once more. David was so beautiful. He did not look that dangerous! Anyway, even if he looked so quiet, I was certain that he already has planned to try me again. I shivered with apprehension. At that idea, hunger squeezed my stomach and I felt the pain of the bloodlust, once more, but I fought it.

I stepped out of the bed, cautiously, not to awake David. I walked across the cave and looked for the bottle.

"_If I could only drink a little from it, that would be enough to calm down my hunger,_" I thought.

I spotted it in the half darkness and took it without a noise. As I put it on my lips, David moved in the bed and I stopped. I feared that he could see me disobeying his orders, like a child caught by her father. But David's rage was far more terrible than my father's. You never knew what his reactions could be. He never let anyone break his rules. I put the bottle back at its place, slowly. I was still so scared.

I went to a kind of sink, put some fresh water in and put some of it on my face. It was very cold and it helped me to calm down my apprehension of the coming night. Of course, David had told me about the danger of touching or being touched by running water and he also had showed me the way to "_shower_" safely. He had explained that running water would burn me seriously because it was supposed to wash the dirt, to purify. It was obvious that the boys wouldn't stand to be 'purified'! I missed my apartment much more. I never have imagined they were so many inconveniences being a vampire, or a half vampire.

There was a decorated mirror above the sink, probably a part of the old hotel, but all I could see was a pale reflection of my corrupted soul, like a halo. A half reflection for a half vampire!

I walked to the entry of the cave and perceived the moonlight coming from outside.

"_Does she know about the Hunter's Moon?_" – "_I don't think so!_" I remembered the conversation between David and the man who had ordered him to kill me.

What did that mean? Of course I have questioned David about it but, as usual, he did not reply. I took a deep breath.

"Nice night," David said from behind, standing in the middle of the place.

I jumped in surprise. He wasn't sleeping, he was observing me. I turned to him as the boys entered the main room, noisily.

Paul granted me a smile. The boys were acting as if I was one of them. Was I? I smiled back. David lightened a cigarette. I stared at the little red light at the end of it. It was as hypnotic as his voice. I was still so attracted to him and I guessed he started to appreciate me. Why would he have spared my life then? He turned to me and I blushed, knowing he has certainly red my mind, once more.

"She can't come with us tonight," said Dwayne.

"She won't be a problem," David replied.

"What if _HE_ finds out that she is still alive?" asked Marko.

"He can't!" David said.

"Come on, he will know, man. He knows everything," interrupted Paul who wasn't comfortable with the situation.

Suddenly, the idea of the head vampire popped up in my mind. Max! That was the man who had scolded David in the cave the other day. It was his voice, I knew it now. I did not understand why it took me so long to identify him. Who else could give orders to David? Who else could slap David's face and walk out alive to tell about it?

"It was Max?" I interrupted. "It was Max who has ordered you to kill me?"

David nodded as I walked close to the group.

"Why?" I tried, knowing that David would elude the question, once more.

David shook his head negatively and I knew that he wouldn't answer me.

"Fine, I can stay here, that's ok with me," I said.

David gave me a black stare and I looked at the boys, hoping they could say something to help me, but they weren't concerned.

"Now, we go!" David ordered, staring at me.

David threw his cigarette into the waves as we walked out of the cave. The boys climbed up the stairs. In one move, Paul flew and was at the top of them.

"You're cheating, man," laughed Marko childishly.

I was a bit reticent to follow them in town where the bloodlust would certainly torture me much more than David himself. I looked at David as he passed next to me, hoping that this cold hearted vampire would grant my wish and let me stay in the cave.

"Amy!" He called after me, without even looking at me. I climbed upstairs, just behind him, and we reached their massive customized bikes.

David drove very fast, too fast. We passed under the pier, avoiding the wooden pilings. David sped up a little more in the dark. A couple of months ago I would have been scared that he could have crashed us against one of those pilings but now, I knew there was no danger.

We stopped at the entry of the boardwalk, close to the Merry-go-round and David asked me to get off his bike. I obeyed.

"You can't come with us but you are safe in that crowd, as long as you stay along the boardwalk. Don't go anywhere else," he instructed me.

"Don't be scared, Amy," said Marko.

"We won't be long," assured Dwayne.

The motorbikes roared and they rode away. I guessed David thought that being close to people would make my surrender easier. He could have left me in the cave but he brought me in that crowd.

I watched the red lights of the bikes disappearing in the dark and suddenly felt lonely. I felt lost, once more.

"Terry, don't get away from me," a mother told her child, "you will get lost for good."

The kid did not pay attention to his mother and continued his way. As he turned his face to me, I saw him walk exaggeratedly slowly as if my mind was scanning each of his moves. I saw his blue veins through his skin and perceived his blood pulsing inside each time his heart beat. It was like a horror movie. David had told me that I would stop seeing people like that once I would have fed.

I looked away.

I stepped towards the beach and sat on the stairs. It was a place where people were just passing by, so I wouldn't have to stand their presence for a long time. I listened to the music coming from the summer band stand. I recognized my favourite band's song "Angels":

_"Sparkling angels, I couldn't see_

_Your dark intentions, your feelings for me._

_Fallen angel, tell me why?_

…"

"_Was David my fallen angel?_" I thought

"Hello," someone said, sitting next to me and disturbing my sad thoughts.

I did not reply, I just looked at her.

"_Who was she and why has she come to talk with me?_" I wondered suspiciously.

"Feeling lonely?" She continued.

"What do you want?" I asked, still staring at her.

I did not even ask her who she was. She smiled to me. Her face looked so friendly.

"My name is Yléna."

Another strange girl, I thought, remembering Melyna. This one was a bit smaller. She wore short black hair and she was less mysterious too. She was just dressed in black with a piercing in her right eyebrow and another one in her tongue. She had a kind of Dragon made out of metal, holding her short hairs together.

"_Santa Carla, the home of runaways, punks and surf Nazis_," I thought.

"I know what it is, I feel lonely so often too," she continued.

"Don't you have friends?" I questioned.

She smiled.

"I just moved in town recently."

It reminded me of when I arrived in Santa Carla. It took me some time to find a job and make new friends too.

"I am not a vampire, you know!" She said.

I looked at her, surprised.

"What did you say?"

I tried to stay calm wondering what was happening again. Would I never get some rest? For one second, I wanted David's presence. I realized how much I was depending on him to protect me.

"I said that I'm not a vampire as I could have said I'm not an alien," she replied, smiling.

I sighed with relief. For a moment, I have thought she was another predator or another villain.

"What is your name?" she asked. And I realized I did not tell her.

"Amy."

She shook me the hand. She was friendly and I distressed a little.

Suddenly, my hunger woke my stomach up and I avoided Yléna's look. I did not want to see her face as an ugly monster's visage, as I saw Terry's face a while ago.

"Are you ok?" she asked with a worried tone.

"I'm fine," I managed to answer.

"Take this," she said, handing me a very small dark bottle she took out of her pocket.

"What is it?"

"I'm very familiar with plants and I'm a huge fan of aroma therapy. This will help you."

I hesitated. The last time I had drank from a bottle, it had had irreversible consequences.

"You don't have to drink, Amy, just smell it."

For a fraction of a second, I thought she has read my thoughts. She removed the cork and put the little bottle under her noose. She smelled it.

"This is vitamins," she said, giving me the flask.

Slowly, cautiously, I raised it to my face. It smelled like blood and my stomach squeezed again. But it stopped almost immediately once I inhaled the fragrance. It was like my hunger was gone for good.

"What is it?" I asked again.

"I could tell you the Latin name of the plant but I guess it won't help!"

"Yes, I think so."

We laughed at the joke. I smelled it once more and its scent was more like plants now.

"Keep it, it's safe! Feel free to use it each time you feel weak, it will help you." She said, giving me the cork.

"Thank you." I slid the bottle in the pocket of my jeans.

"Why are you here? I mean why did you come to Santa Carla?" I asked.

"I want to help someone."

Her talking was a bit sad, nostalgic and I was about to ask for details when I suddenly felt the same insisting stare on me that I had felt the previous night, while I was with David. It made me feel very uncomfortable.

"Mind if we walk a little?" I asked, forgetting David had ordered me not to leave the boardwalk. This girl was pleasant, she was nice and for the first time since so long, I was making a new friend. We stood up and walked down the stairs.

As we arrived close to the sea, I stopped walking and looked at the waves with apprehension. They were getting very close to my feet.

"_What if she asks me to walk in the water?_" I wondered.

"Sorry," she said.

"What for?"

"You are scared of water, aren't you?"

"Yes," I smiled.

We stepped away a little and sat on the sand. It was quite strange. This girl I did not even know a few minutes ago was behaving like a friend and I was feeling confident with her too.

"You told me you want to help someone? Is he or she in danger?" I questioned.

"I'm just trying to protect someone against his wild desires." She looked at the ground and I perceived sadness in her voice.

"Wild desires?" I asked.

"Yes. He's in the dark side now and there's nothing I can do to bring him back, but I can help him with my love and support. Sometimes, I would love to keep his good side a place in his heart."

"He? Was he your boyfriend?" I was definitely a bit too curious.

She smiled.

"No, he means much more to me than a simple love interest. He's a member of my family."

"Oh, I see," I just said.

"Amy," I heard in my head. David was calling me with his deep voice and I realised I had disobeyed his command. I stood up and quickly brushed the sand off of my clothes.

"I have to go," I said to Yléna.

She lifted an eyebrow as to ask why.

"My…," I started to explain, but I suddenly did not know what to say about David. Should I have said _boyfriend_ or just _friend_, or _vampire_? I smiled at the irony.

"My friend is waiting for me," I finally chose that formula.

"Ah," she said, standing up too.

"If you need some more potions," she said, pointing the little bottle in my pocket, "just let me know about it. I am mostly around the boardwalk at night."

I smiled but it faded when I heard the roar of a bike and turned to the boardwalk. David rode down the stairs straight to us. He stopped close to me.

"What were you doing, Amy? I told you to stay along the boardwalk!" He said.

"I wanted to walk a little," I replied.

"You'd better never do it again," he advised me as a warning. His eyes were like fire.

"Where are the boys?" I asked him.

"They are finishing something, they'll join up later."

"_Had they already fed?_" I silently wondered.

I saw on David's face that he had caught my thoughts but he said nothing.

"David, I would like to introduce you …," I did not finish my sentence because I saw his face change when he looked at my new friend. I immediately knew there was something wrong in there.

A dark expression crossed his face, he wasn't very happy, but why?

"Yléna?" He asked coldly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Once again, I was completely lost. David obviously knew that girl.

"David!" She replied, quietly, moving her head slowly, down and up, as to say a cold hello.

"_Who was she really? Was there another mysterious secret?_" I thought. I looked at Yléna, then back at David but I did not understand what was going on between them.

"Amy, get on the bike," David ordered, still staring at Yléna. I briefly saw him show her his fangs as a warning and she said nothing. She just stared back at him. She wasn't surprised of his reaction, she wasn't surprised that David was a vampire and she was not scared of him. It was becoming very weird. This girl knew about David's real nature and he wanted to leave her there in possession of that information. Something wasn't normal.

How could I describe my surprise? I've always assumed that there were two kinds of _non humans_: the boys and their enemies. I never imagined there could be someone who knew about the boys but who was not worth to worry about.

David had a black stare for her and turned to me. As I wasn't moving, he raised an eyebrow in an insisting grin. I noticed he was impatient. David was mostly cold. He never let anyone see how he felt inside but I was now able to see a part of it. Thanks to my vampire abilities, I could feel bad vibrations coming from him. I knew it was not the best moment to question him but I had to know!

"Who is she?" I asked. "She knows you are a vampire! Why does it seem normal to her? Why isn't she scared?" I was talking about her as if she wasn't there. David got off his bike and I stepped back a little. He was so impressing.

"You know she won't tell anyone, otherwise you wouldn't want to leave her on the beach, would you? Why?" I knew he was a heartless killer. Something was definitely wrong. I turned to Yléna but she was watching David. He kept the silence for a few minutes, and then answered:

"She's my sister!" He said after a while. Yléna smiled.

"Oh my God!" I just replied.

"But you're not a vampire, are you? I would have felt it!" I asked her.

"No you wouldn't!" David's tone was cold. "Usually, you are much more suspicious! Jenny's scared friend" He said viciously. He knew I did not like that nickname. I looked at the ground as he came closer. I couldn't look at him in the eyes.

"How many times did I tell you to be cautious?" He continued.

I did not reply. He took my chin with his fingers and forced me to look back at him.

"How many times?" He insisted.

"I'm sorry," was all I could answer.

He sighed as he walked away.

"Being sorry is not enough, Amy! You are endangering our lives!"

"Stop it!" Yléna interrupted addressing David. She came to me to hug me but David moved over to us and grabbed my arm first, making me come close to him. Yléna stopped moving.

"Go away, we don't need you!" He said coldly.

"David! She said she wants to help you!" I shook off his grip.

"That's what she said, huh? And you believe her?" David mocked once more.

"Yes. I know she isn't bad."

David started to laugh and his voice faded in the emptiness of the beach.

"Amy, Amy… you are not THAT powerful!"

"What do you mean?"

"Your powers are not developed yet. You can't perceive people's real intentions. How could you be so certain about Yléna?"

"I don't need developed powers to know that…"

"You know nothing! You are not even able to know if I'm gonna kill you or not." He caught my throat and squeezed. "All what you can know is that, sometimes, I scare you!"

Yléna jumped next to us and grabbed David's arm.

"Leave her alone," she said.

He released his grip, pushing Yléna away, and smiled with content. He looked at her, then back at me as I gasped for air.

"_He was right, I was unable to say if he did appreciate my presence or not. I was unable to know how long he would keep me alive before being tired of me. How could I be so certain that this stranger was a nice person?_" I thought.

"GET-ON-THE-BIKE!" He ordered slowly.

I walked to the motorbike but my move unwillingly removed the cork of the little bottle in my pocket. The coloured liquid spread through the fabric of my pants. I quickly put a hand on my pocket to hide the stain that was growing. I did not need to have special abilities to know that, once more, David wouldn't appreciate.

"What's that smell?" David asked roughly.

He grabbed my shoulder and made me turn around to face him.

"Vitamins!" I said, looking at Yléna for some help.

"That's right," she confirmed.

Before I knew it, he took the small bottle out of my pocket and smelled it. His face changed immediately, his eyes became yellow and his fangs went out for a fraction of a second, as if he couldn't control it.

"Have you drunk from it?"

"No, I just smelled," I replied.

He squeezed the bottle in his hand with rage and broke it. I saw blood tears rolling down his palm through his glove but he did not care about that.

"Don't ever do it again!"

"It has calmed down my hunger!" I stated, "It did not hurt me."

"Do you know what it is?" He asked ironically.

"Just plants." Yléna said.

"Just plants!" He repeated, smirking.

"I suppose Yléna told you that she is familiar with plants. She made her great scene about keeping a good side in my heart. She said she wants to protect me against my wild desires! That's it?" He put his face close to mine.

"_How could he know that?_"

He smirked at my thought.

"That's the truth!" Yléna said.

"Yléna, my dear sister is not just familiar with plants," he whispered in the night. "She is a witch and what she gave you is magic!"

His words were like ice and I did not know what to answer to them.

"I don't care if you appreciate her or not, you won't see her again," he growled more than he talked. He turned to her but was still talking to me.

"What she gave you won't replace the blood you need to survive. You must feed, Amy!"

He climbed on his bike and I followed him. I did not know what to think. Who was right and who wasn't?

"If I ever see you around the place again, I won't bother killing you," he said to Yléna.

He started the bike before she had the time to answer. For a short instant, I felt that same strange stare on me again. Was it Yléna's stare?

We get back on the boardwalk, continued our way, avoided Max's store and rejoined the boys on their way back to the cave. I did not notice immediately that they were four. Someone was riding with them, a guy. He was now riding with us and David did not seem to be surprised. David took the head of the group and led us to the cave. I looked at the stranger as we passed next to him. He turned his face to me and smiled. Who was he?

We walked inside the old hotel. The new guy looked all around him and whistled in an admiring way.

"Nice place," he commented.

"Come on, man, let's have a good look at it," said Marko, walking away with the boys. The guy followed.

I went to the couch and sat down, wondering what was going to happen now. I did not really appreciate having company tonight but David did not seem to care. After a moment, David came and sat next to me. He passed his hand in my hair.

"You're one of us, Amy, but it doesn't mean that I'll let you do what you want and play with our existence," I heard, but I noticed he had said nothing. I was reading his thoughts and it was quite new for me. All I had to do was to look in his eyes and I could clearly hear what he was thinking.

He smiled with satisfaction and I understood that it was what he wanted. In fact, he just _allowed_ me to read those thoughts.

I looked at him and just realized how beautiful he was. He was so charming, he was tempting. He had a kind of halo all around him. He leaned to me and kissed me. I surrendered to my desires. I couldn't act differently. I think I never had felt those sensations of lust before. I wanted him.

He leaned back, breaking our contact. He was smiling once more. The halo was gone and I understood he was playing. No, he wasn't playing, he was teaching me. He showed me how easy it was to get me fooled. He could scare me, he could seduce me, he could do whatever he wanted, and I couldn't notice anything.

Once he was certain I understood his lesson, he leaned in and kissed me again, more seriously and more passionately.

"Don't fight me, Amy, it could be so good," he whispered in my ear, caressing my hair. His soft voice made me surrender. I kissed him back. No matter if the boys were there.

"This place is ours, man," said Marko to his new mate. David leaned back from me and looked at the boys.

"Who is he?" I asked David, lowering my voice.

"The newest member of our private club," he answered.

"Is he… ?"

"Not yet!"

"Why is he here?"

David turned his face to me.

"I never question Max' orders. He wants new members, that's it."

I did not know why I disliked that idea but I was certain that it wasn't good for us all. I was about to say that David has disobeyed Max's orders when it came to kill me, but decided against it.

"I like this place" said the stranger.

"Good," David replied.

The new boy came to us and looked at me. David stood up next to him as the new member took my hand in his and raised it to his lips. He kissed it on the back like a smart English gentleman, and then left it.

"I'm sorry, I've been impolite, I'm Jillian," he introduced himself.

"Amy," I replied.

"Charmed," he continued. I smiled to him. His beautiful brown eyes never left mine.

"Enough politeness," David interrupted.

He put his arm around Jillian's shoulder and lured him away from me. I looked at the boys as to say "_what do you think about it?_" Marko smiled at me but said nothing. Dwayne just ignored me and Paul was definitely too happy to think of the inconvenience this new member could be in their pack.

David and Jillian both turned to me. David's arm was still on Jillian's shoulder.

"We have a new guest tonight, let's drink something," David said victoriously.

Immediately, Marko understood the silent order. He took the jewelled bottle and brought it back to David. David left Jillian's shoulder to take the bottle. David drank from the bottle and handed it to the new boy.

"Do you want to join our big happy family? You have the choice! You don't have to if you don't want to" David insisted. Jillian nodded. He wasn't very different from the boys. His clothes were quite similar, tight dark pants and a leather jacket over a black T-shirt. And his hairs were long too.

"_One big happy family,_" I thought. That was it! That's was what the boys had to finish with Max while David picked me up on the beach earlier. They had to find a new member and bring him back to the cave to turn him into a creature of the night. Max probably wanted to replace Jake and Steve.

"_He wants new members, that's it._" I remembered David's words. "_new members, who was going to be next?_" I tought.

Jillian smiled as he took the bottle from David. I stood up quickly.

"I don't think…" I started, but David's black stare reduced me to silence.

Jillian drank and seemed to enjoy it. I closed my eyes, I was disgusted. How many killers should this town count?

"A new lost boy is born tonight," David said happily.

"Woohoo," shouted the boys as one.

"Welcome man," said Paul.

"Bravo," shouted David with joy. It hadn't been difficult to convince that guy to drink from the bottle. Now there was no turning back for him, he was trapped, just like me. I felt nauseous. I grabbed my vest and walked to get out of here. I just needed some fresh air. And maybe I needed to see that girl again. Maybe I wanted to make sure she hadn't left the town for good, she had been so friendly with me.

David's stare became blacker.

"Where are you going, Amy?" He asked with his deep voice.

"I need some fresh air," I just replied without looking at him.

"Aren't you trying to rejoin her?" He asked coldly.

"And what if I do?"

I continued my way but stopped at David's firm tone.

"No," David ordered calmly. I turned to him and opened my mouth to defend my opinion but Jillian cut me the words.

"Amy, please, stay with us. I think you should listen to David. What he says is not against you. What he says is for your safety." Jillian said softly, smiling to me.

"Ok," I replied with a sigh, looking at David. I went back to the fountain where Dwayne was now sitting and sat next to him. I heard Marko and Paul giggle. I turned to Dwayne as Jillian went to the couch.

"Does he know?" I asked, talking about the newbie.

"He knows!" was all Dwayne replied. From all the boys, Dwayne was the less talkative.

"I'm talking about your…" I made some rotating movements with my hand, "vampire activities."

"_Our_ vampire activities are yours too, now." He pointed out. That was true, I was one of them. But I often tended to forget about it when David did not force me to feed. Anyway, I couldn't believe that a mortal would have agreed on becoming a vampire so easily. I questioned again, just to be certain:

"You mean that he knows what he has drunk and what he is becoming?"

"I told you: he knows!" Dwayne answered coldly.

"How come?" I continued.

Dwayne turned his face to me calmly.

"You are too curious," he said. I sighed.

I left Dwayne and went to sit on the couch, next to Jillian. He turned to me and smiled.

"Where are you from?" I asked almost immediately.

"That's a very long and a very boring story but I'll tell you if you want."

He leaned in and whispered:

"At the moment, I'm a runaway but please, don't tell anyone."

"You hide from the police?" I asked.

He laughed: "No, I just need holiday from my family and friends, they suck at the moment."

"And you think that those ones are better?"

"To be better than my friends is not difficult, they really suck! Don't you believe me?" He joked.

"Why have you drunk from the bottle?" I asked.

"I wanted it."

I shook the head. "You are crazy, you have no idea of where you have just stepped in."

"I've always been fascinated by vampires, since the dawn of man, and now I have that incredible luck! I read tons of books about their legend, I know so much about them…"

"Being a killer is not an incredible luck!" I said with a disgusted grin.

"Sorry," he apologised. "I just wanted to share my enthusiasm, I'm not a killer yet, I'm like you!"

"Like me?" I asked.

"You haven't fully joined them, have you?"

I did not even ask him how he knew that I was a half vampire. I did not want to know more. I would have to stop being so curious. I was living in a vampire world now, I was in the dark side and nothing would ever be normal again. The world was full of crazy guys who would have loved to be vampires, Max just had had to pick up one of them!"

"No, not yet. But I don't know how long I'll keep resisting." I said sadly.

"Ok," he said, "I won't question you about the hows and whys you are here, let's talk about something else."

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"So, you and David…? I mean, you're David's girlfriend, aren't you?" asked Jillian.

I smiled.

"It looks like I am," I replied, looking at David who was having his own conversation with Marko.

"I see." Said Jillian. "And you love him?"

That was a direct and very personal question. I did not expect it.

"Well, It's not what…" I shook my head negatively and he raised his hands in front of him as an apology.

"Sorry, stupid question," he said before I answered.

"Do you think I could bring some girls around here from time to time? Just for fun, of course!" He continued mockingly, imitating some kind of sitting dance.

I laughed. This guy made me laugh. I could barely remember the time I felt so good. Jillian sat closer and put a hand on my knee in a friendly move.

"You know how I see the scene?" He moved his other hand in front of us, from right to left, as if he wanted to delete the actual background and replace it by the image he had in his mind. "I see food and drinks all around the fountain, I hear music resounding with this wonderful echo we have here, I see you dance…"

I smile again, that could be a good idea to have some fun around here.

"Time for sleeping," David told me as he came to us. Jillian removed his hand off my knee.

Outside, the sun was rising and we could see its light through the entry. Automatically, Dwayne and Paul went to their "bedroom". Marko stood up but waited before rejoining the other two.

"I'm fine!" I replied, looking at Jillian who kept the silence. I guessed he saw on David's face it wasn't a point of discussion. Jillian stood up.

"You don't eat, and you don't sleep either. It's not a good way to stay alive," David said with irony.

I did not answer, I knew he was right. He was just taking care of me.

"David is right, you'd better go to bed. You need some rest." Jillian helped me up.

"Leave us," David ordered him coldly. Without a word, Jillian rejoined Marko who was waiting for him and they both left David and I in the main room.

"He sleeps with the boys, so he's one of us now?" I asked, looking at the place where Jillian disappeared with Marko a few seconds ago.

"He is!"

"Max' orders?"

"Max' orders!" David nodded.

"You disagree, don't you?"

David grinned at my remark. He took me by the hand and I followed him in bed. I don't know if David fell asleep immediately but I did not. I was thinking of those new persons I met tonight. First, there had been that girl, Yléna, David's sister, who is very friendly but David doesn't like her because she is a witch. And then, there had been Jillian, a new member of the pack, a new killer in town, fascinated by the vampire's legend. That wasn't good, I knew it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When I woke up that evening, I knew it wouldn't go as every night. Things were going to change and it wasn't only due to the fact that we had a new pack member.

The boys had always been indifferent to my presence here but their behaviour about Jillian was not the same. Of course, they always made sure I was comfortable but they did not talk to me like they did to Jillian. It was as if they considered that I belonged to David. Jillian was another matter. He was a new mate, ready to tease people and have fun on the boardwalk with them, ready to share the same silliness.

Paul always gravitated around him like a bee on a flower. Dwayne had silently welcomed the newbie but he couldn't hide a shy smile. Marko kept a straight attitude, carefully listening to David's commands.

Jillian's comportment was different from the boys'. He seemed to be the only one who cared for me, except maybe David. We talked a lot about this or that or about his passion for vampires. He was kind with me. He said that it was difficult enough for a girl to live with such boys. He was a lot dissimilar from David.

Of course David had explained me a few things about my new nature, but Jillian seemed to have much more to share. I was sure David hasn't told me everything. Would he tell me later? David never really talked much.

Anyway, as a half vampire, Jillian told me he would help me to live with my dark side and, of course, he'd teach me things. David said nothing when Jillian offered his help. He just rolled his eyes to the ceiling. He probably thought that a so newly vampire couldn't have so much to say about it.

"Tonight, we have to initiate our new members," David said to the boys as we arrived at the shore. Paul, Marko and Dwayne laughed as one. Jillian and I exchanged glances as Paul wrapped his arm around Jillian's shoulder.

"You'll like it here, man," said Paul.

Jillian smiled.

"Sure!" He answered.

We climbed the wooden stairs towards the boardwalk when David suddenly stopped the move. I saw everyone's face change. Everyone's except Jillian's and mine. An old song was coming out of a food store on the boardwalk. The Beatles were singing "_I'll be back_". David listened attentively for a few seconds. It was a love song, what was wrong with it?

David looked around us suspiciously and seemed to be smelling the air discretely.

"What's the matter?" I asked, getting afraid a little.

"_What had he felt?_" I thought. I just had to look at his face to know that it wasn't good.

David took me by the arm and lured me away from the others to talk to me alone. I looked at him surprised and the expression on his face gave shivers.

"Please David, tell me."

"I think that Elyria is here!" He whispered as if somebody could hear him. I understood he didn't want _**Jillian**_ to heart it.

"How can you say that?" I asked. I couldn't believe it. No, more exactly, I didn't _want_ to believe it.

"I can smell the danger. It's all around us. It's smells like nothing else!"

"I can see her tracks, I'm certain that she's around here." He continued.

"You will have to tell Max about it," I said as a first reaction. Of course, I hated Max for many reasons but the situation was now too serious to be handled by David and his boys.

"Later," he answered.

"David, don't do anything that could…"

"I have to make sure that I'm not wrong before I report this to Max. You'd better go back to the cave and wait," he interrupted.

"Where do we start investigating?" I asked, ignoring his remark about the cave.

"I investigate and you go back to the cave. If she's here, it could be very dangerous. For your safety, do as I say."

He saw some disappointment on my face.

"I know you're very courageous, I know you've already helped me more than once but I prefer to know you're safe. Jillian will stay with you," he continued.

"David…" I tried again. He grabbed my shoulders.

"Stop it!" he ordered firmly with a strong voice.

It made me close my mouth. I looked at the ground and said nothing more. I never had the chance to voice my opinion with David. He turned to the others.

"Jillian, bring Amy back to the cave and take care of her until I'm back," he commanded again. I saw Jillian smile.

Before we had the time to say anything more, David and the boys walked away and I stayed there with the newbie, exposed to whatever could hide in the darkness and forgetting that WE were the monsters hiding in the darkness.

"This is a very important mission," Jillian joked. I laughed too. Jillian's charming side was his sense of humour, even when the situation was serious.

"Do you really want to go back home?" He asked.

He looked at me with a devil smile, like a child disobeying his father.

"I don't think we have the choice," I answered sadly. At least I hoped I could meet Yléna again, but she was nowhere to be seen.

I went back to the cave, riding behind Jillian. This was the very first time I rode with someone else than David. It was completely different. Jillian did not race or speed up. Once again, he made sure I was comfortable.

David's way of riding was rude and aggressive as if he was constantly challenging his boys. Jillian was softer. I wouldn't say that riding with David wasn't safe coz he perfectly controlled his reflexes but I knew Jillian wouldn't stop his bike close to the cliff edge just for the thrill of it.

Once back in the cave, I went straight to the couch. I wasn't very happy. Paul used to say it was fun to be a vampire, so why was it so boring to me? Was it because I hadn't fully joined them yet? Or was it because Max wanted me dead?

"You look upset! Is something wrong?" asked Jillian. I looked at him and gave him a forced smile.

"No, everything's ok, I worry about the boys, that's it."

"You love them, don't you?" He asked. I did not reply.

"They really appreciate you too, you know," he continued.

"You're a very bad liar, Jillian." He looked at the floor as I stood up and came closer.

"Of course, they don't hate me, but I won't say they appreciate my presence that much because I can endanger their lives each time we get out."

"Don't think…" he started, passing a hand in my hair as David used to do. I stepped back in surprise and he apologized.

"This…" He took something out of his pocket,"… would probably help you dealing with your vampire side." He handed me a very small book.

"What is it?"

"This contains information about vampires, about their likes and dislikes, about their abilities and weaknesses. I have learned so much from this book!" He said. I remembered I saw him read it the other night.

"I think you should take a look at it." He continued.

I took the precious book and opened it cautiously. It wasn't an old edition, it was a pretty recent version. "_Discover vampires_" was its title.

"I told you, vampires have always been a passion," he said to explain the reason why he had such a book with him constantly.

"Do you really trust this?" I asked, raising the book to his face. On the page I had randomly chosen, you could see a vampire biting a man and draining him dead. Slowly, he pushed it down with a hand.

"I think it has been written by a vampire, or at least by someone who was very close to them," he said.

"How can you say that?"

"Take a look at it," he whispered calmly. His voice penetrated my mind and I obeyed.

The small book was full of pictures and graphics but it also explained a lot of things. I went back to the couch and started to read attentively. The words danced in my mind. I couldn't believe it. This book really contained everything about vampires, it also contained things David had never talked about.

I suddenly figured out what the dangers were and where our advantages were. But sadly, the book also came to the conclusion that a vampire couldn't live without human blood. I guess I hoped to find a solution to that problem. I sighed sadly when my eyes hit the word _MOON_. I was surprised.

The title of that chapter said: "_The vampires and their interaction with the hunter's moon_." I rushed to that chapter. Jillian was watching me in silence. He sat next to me.

"_The Hunter's Moon (also known as Blood Moon or Sanguine Moon) is the last full moon after the Harvest Moon, which is the full moon nearest the September equinox._

_The Hunter's Moon and Harvest Moon are not brighter or smaller than during other times of the year. But all full stars have their own special. The Harvest Moon and Hunter's Moon are special because – as seen from the northern hemisphere – the time of moonrise on successive evenings is shorter than usual. In other words, the moon rises more like 30 minutes later from one night to the next. Thus there is no long period of darkness between sunset and moonrise, around the time of these full moons. In times past, this feature of these autumn moons was said to help hunters tracking their prey by moonlight, even when the sun was gone. Those days were feast days in parts of Western Europe and among some Native American tribes, called simply the __**Feast of the Hunter's Moon**__._"

I suddenly remembered Lynn's work hanging in the living room of my old apartment. "Blood Moon" David had commented at that time. The picture under this article was so similar to Lynn's work, except that it wasn't the beach boardwalk on it.

"_Did David use the moon to hunt?_" I wondered.

I hurried to read more.

"_The interest of vampires for this period of the year is that they also need to clear up their blood completely, old vampires in particular. This happens once every 400 years and if they don't, their body will stop regenerating. Blood replacement ceremony usually takes place at the Hunter's Moon. For this to be done, the vampire uses_ _the body of a mortal female. She has to drink from the vampire and to become a half vampire. Mortal female bodies act like dialysis system and clear up the vampire blood. During a couple of weeks before the ceremony, the old vampire has to retire and sleep. When the Blood Moon rises, the woman gives the vampire his purified blood back. The woman is then sacrificed to the vampire and this is the vampire's __**feast of the Hunter's Moon**__. The Hunter's Moon is just the catalyst that makes that blood purification possible._

"This is horrible," I said, tears rolling down my cheek. Jillian put a calming hand on my wrist and I looked at him. Slowly, carefully, he wiped the tears off my face with his other hand.

"Do you think David keeps you alive for the day he would have to regenerate his blood?" He questioned.

I closed my eyes, fighting my tears and trying to find a correct answer. But all was confused in my mind. This could be the reason why he had not killed me yet.

"I don't think so," I managed to say after a while.

Jillian caressed my cheek softly.

"It says here that it can be any of a mortal female body," I continued

"Maybe he wants it to be you!"

I dropped the book on the couch and stood up.

"No, I can't believe it. David wants me to fully join him. I don't think he wants to keep me as a half vampire for a future ceremony." I stated.

"Is that what he said?"

I did not answer. I was confused. Where was the truth, after all?

"Please, bring me back to the boardwalk. I would love to see someone," I requested.

I don't know why I wanted to have Yléna's opinion about it too.

"Sure," Jillian answered, following me outside the cave.

"You don't care about what he said, huh?" I asked.

"What?"

"David told you to take care of me, didn't he?"

"Well, technically, that's what I'm doing!"

We laughed.

We get back to the boardwalk that seems to be a meeting point for every night lovers. I understood that David and the boys were back at the cave because I felt David's rage when he realised that the place was empty.

"Amy," I heard in my head. But this time I was firmly decided to ignore it.

"No David, not this time," I thought.

"Amy!" David tried again but I did not listen to his deep voice, it was the very first time I acted like that. I was certain that David had caught my thoughts in return because I felt his rage grow up.

Jillian and I walked along the comic book store. A young boy stopped reading his book and stared at me angrily. It was the same boy who always looked askance at David each time he passed him by. His eyes never left me as long as he could watch me. But he did not move.

"This guy is quite strange too," I thought.

At the corner of the street, there was another man watching us and I thought I recognized Mike. Taking a closer look at him, I realised that I was wrong. Was I getting paranoid? I couldn't tell who I could trust and who I couldn't.

"What's wrong?" Jillian asked.

"Nothing. I just thought I saw an old _friend,_" I replied. '_Friend'_ wasn't the best word to describe Mike but I did not want to start a new long conversation about him.

It made me think of David and I get remorse. I did not answer his call. I never acted like that before.

"Maybe we should come back to the cave now," I said as I couldn't find Yléna.

"Why? You said you wanted to see someone."

"Because David must be worried about me."

"Oh, David, again!" said Jillian with a joking tone.

"He does not even know where I am."

"Don't tell me you sincerely care for him? He's so rude with you, I saw it the other night. He doesn't respect you, he forces you to kill. I'm not sure he really cares for you. He's just so proud and the only thing he wants is make a killer with you," he continued.

Jillian grabbed my shoulders and looked directly in my eyes.

"Tell me… do you really love him?" He asked. Tears rolled down my face, once more.

A bunch of young girls passed us by, running to the concert. One of them jostled me.

"Sorry," she said quickly.

"Never mind," I responded, looking at her neck.

The pain I felt was unbearable. I desired her blood. I felt my eyes change once more and I glanced away.

Jillian took my head in his hands and looked deeper in my eyes. I felt his mind in my head, trying to calm me down. For a second, I got surprised Jillian could already use his half-vampire abilities so well. He had been turned recently and he was so skilful. But that idea quickly disappeared with the sound of his voice in my head.

"Don't worry, honey, I'm here with you. I can help you," said Jillian, reassuring me.

His voice was soft and hypnotic. He was so attractive, he was so tender with me, much more than David. He never gave me orders and he never caught my by the throat. He never did anything against my will. His brown eyes were so beautiful. He came closer. His hold became a caress and I remembered the sweet moments I had with David. Jillian leaned in and tried to kiss me but I gently pushed him away. A strange surprised expression covered his face.

"Please, don't," I just said.

"Amy, I know how you are feeling right now and I know how painful it could be but keep in your mind that David probably hates you because you refuse to follow his cruel desires." Jillian's voice was singing in my head.

"No, you're wrong, he does not hate me!"

"Trust me, please, open your eyes… you just don't see what's obvious. Don't let him win, free yourself, you can do it. You're getting stronger and stronger," Jillian told me.

I thought of the last hours I spent alone with David and remembered how much he wanted me to kill that guy on the beach the other night. I felt some kind of a rage came inside of me. Maybe Jillian was right, maybe David's only interest was in blood. Maybe all what David wanted was to make a killer out of me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I spotted Yléna in the crowd, she was buying tickets for a ride on the Merry-go-round. I could see her through the window.

"Here she is, here's my friend," I told Jillian, walking towards the queue. He followed me close.

I did not have to shout her name, she just turned to me, slowly. She knew I was approaching. She reached us and hugged me. I get surprised of her reaction as I did not know her that much, after all.

"Do you feel better?" She asked, ignoring Jillian.

"I'm fine. This is …" I said.

"Jillian!" He finished.

"Is he…?" She looked at him suspiciously.

"No, he's like me," I said quickly. How could we talk about vampires in that crowd? "He's a new pack member."

"Oh, I see."

"_Why wasn't Jillian surprised that my friend knew about vampires?_" I thought

"You like it?" Jillian asked, mentioning the carousel.

"Yes, I think I do," she joked. "Do you want my ride?" She gave him her ticket.

"No, thanks," he refused politely.

"Yléna, I'd like to talk to you."

"Sure," she said, putting her ticket in her pocket. "It looks serious. What is it about?"

"We'd better get some distance from this place," I said, looking briefly at the mortals around us. Once more, their veins appeared to me as an invitation to drink from them.

We walked on the shore until we get far enough to be alone. Jillian gave me the book and I showed Yléna the paragraphs about the Moon. She red in silence and then looked back at me with interrogative eyes.

"What do you think about it?"

"I've heard about such ceremonies before but I don't think it's true. It's more like a legend."

"It's real, believe me," said Jillian.

"How can you know that? You're just a newbie here! You haven't fully joined them yet, have you?" She asked. Yléna was direct.

"No, I haven't."

Jillian explained about his passion for vampires and Yléna seemed to believe him.

"Yléna, take a look at that picture. It's exactly the same I have in my living room!"

She lifted her pierced eyebrow.

"Well, not exactly the same. It's a picture of the blood moon above the amusement park and the boardwalk taken by Lynn, the person I shared my apartment with." I explained.

"She was a photographer, a professional photographer," I continued.

"Was?"

"It's a long story, but the short version of it is that she was a bad vampire and that we killed her a couple of months ago."

"I see," said Yléna.

From the corner of my eyes, I thought I saw Jillian shed a tear. I looked at him and realised I was wrong. I was certain he reacted someway.

"Do you…" I hesitated. "Do you think David needs to regenerate his blood already?"

"No, it's impossible, David is not that old! Why this question?"

"Can you tell me more about David's past?" I asked.

She looked at Jillian who quietly listened our conversation.

"David's past is full of things you wouldn't want to know and I think it doesn't matter anymore. You know what he is, you know what he made with you. There's nothing more to say."

"Yléna, you said you wanted to help him, that's why I think it's important." I tried.

I paused a moment.

"The day I was turned, Max came to the cave and ordered David to kill me. He mentioned the Hunter's Moon, he said something about David's blood but I did not understand what he meant."

"Maybe David wants to kill you, after all. He's just waiting for the right moment." Jillian said.

"If David ever wanted her dead, she'd be dead right now." Yléna commented.

"David is a killer," Jillian insisted.

"Just like you," Yléna answered.

I came between them.

"Please, stop it."

"This guy knows nothing except what he found in a book, how can he judge?"

"Yléna, David's not a gentleman, you know that," I said.

"Do you love him?" Jillian asked, addressing Yléna. She looked away.

"Yléna is David's sister," I said.

"Oh, so you are… a vampire?"

Yléna ignored his question. Obviously, she didn't want to give any details so I said nothing either. But we will have to get that clarified later.

"Is Max old enough for the ceremony?" I asked.

"He can be, yes," answered Yléna who seemed to know so much about Santa Carla's vampires.

I sighed.

"It doesn't make any sense. Why does Max want me dead?"

"Maybe you know too much about them," said Jillian.

"I know nothing! This all is just an accident, I wasn't supposed to be turned…" Suddenly, it took sense in my head. I wasn't supposed to drink David's blood.

"I have to talk to Max," I said, walking towards the pier.

Jillian stopped my move.

"It's too dangerous, Amy," he said, "He'd kill you."

"I'm afraid Jillian is right," said Yléna.

I felt weak and grabbed Jillian's forearm not to fall on the sand.

"What's wrong," asked Yléna, worried.

"Hunger! I'm hungry," I said. I dropped my head on Jillian's chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't worry, hun, I'll help you," he said softly.

Yléna emptied her bag on the ground and picked up a little bottle. I knew what to do with it. I took it and smelled its fragrance deeply. Immediately, I felt better. I gave it back to Yléna.

"So bad David destroyed the one I gave you the other night," said Yléna.

"What is it?" asked Jillian.

Yléna ignored his question, once more.

"Something to calm me down, some plants," I said.

"If it helps you, why did David destroy it? Why is he bad with you?" Jillian asked again.

"_Why is he bad with me?_" I thought, "_Why is he bad?_"

"We shouldn't have that discussion," Yléna said.

"Amy, where are you?" I heard David's furious voice in my head again. I felt his anger.

"He's calling me, we'd better go," I said.

Jillian grabbed my shoulders and made me face him.

"If I were you, I wouldn't go. David's dangerous, Amy!" He said.

Jillian looked in my eyes and I suddenly got locked on them. David's voice slowly faded in my head, replaced by Jillian's saying that David wanted to kill me.

"Maybe, we should leave Santa Carla, together." He proposed.

The more Jillian looked in my eyes, the more I thought he was right about David. David certainly hated me because I refused to make my first kill. I have no idea how long I stayed staring at Jillian but I felt Yléna impatiently walking along next to us. I broke the contact with Jillian and immediately felt David's mind scanning mine, once more.

"_On the shore,_" I mentally told him. I couldn't stay unresponsive. But it was not like I really wanted t see him. I guess that I simply wanted to get my revenge for all the pain he had made.

A short moment later, David was there with us, appearing from nowhere. He walked to me.

"Stay where you are," I warned him. His only presence was enough to make me hate him, really. I was certain that he had come to try me again.

David did not look surprised.

"Amy!" he just said.

"No! It's enough. I won't listen to you anymore," I said. I looked at him with anger. "Tell me the truth, David, you don't really care for me, do you?" I continued.

A strange expression covered his face but he did not reply.

"You know what? I hate you for what you did to me and for what you are still trying to do," I finished.

Yléna and Jillian were watching the scene in silence and I did not notice Jillian enjoyed it. The rage was growing inside burning all my good sense.

"You are not going to give orders anymore." The fury made my face change and I showed him my teeth. That was the very first time I menaced him.

A warmth came from inside, a kind of new power. He lifted his hand towards me, trying to calm me down, but it just made me become angrier because I thought he was trying to control me again. I heard Jillian's voice saying that I had to fight him.

"Don't let him win, he wants to destroy you!" He said mentally.

As David made another step towards me, I grabbed a piece of wood the sea had dropped on the beach and jumped on him. He fell on the ground. He was lying on his back with me sitting on the top of him. I took the stake in my hands and lifted it above my head. I was out of breath. Inside of me, I was fighting, I wanted to kill him, to get rid of that monster, to become human again but a part of me wanted to give up and obey. It was probably the Amy I used to be, the one who always obeyed David's orders at the end. I wasn't that girl anymore. I wanted to be free.

"You are going to pay for all the pain you made to me." David did not even react. He could have sent me away with only one of his hands, he could have killed me before I had to time to see him move, but he tried nothing. David was still just watching me. I took a deep breath.

"No, don't," yelled Yléna, running to me. I did not notice that Jillian grabbed her arm to stop her move.

Suddenly, David's face changed. He was becoming someone else. He was becoming the stranger I saw on the boardwalk the other night. The one I thought he was stalking us. My rage grew and I lifted the stake a little more, tightening my grip on it. My head was tortured. I could smell David, my vampire abilities told me David was there but all I could see was the face of the stranger, exciting my desire to kill him.

"Amy!" Yléna tried again. Her voice woke me up, someway.

I shook my head and David's face became normal again.

"You're playing mind tricks again!" I accused him.

"Amy, look at me." He said.

I turned my head and closed my eyes. I was certain he'd manipulate me again if I obeyed.

"Look at me!" He ordered firmly.

I couldn't resist, I stared at his icy blue eyes and read his mind. I get lost. He wasn't playing with my thoughts! But who was it then?

I was locked to his eyes. I remembered all what we have shared before. I saw our kisses and our tender moments. I saw us when he made love to me. It was confusing my thoughts. Tears came in my eyes. I realized I was in love with him, more than I've ever imagined. And I knew I could never hurt him, never! I'd rather get killed than hurt David, and I guessed he knew it. That's why he had stayed still.

"I can't," I said, lowering my arms. I dropped the wooden stake on the sand and started to cry, hiding my face in my hands. David put his soft hand on it.

"Come on, Amy, do it," Jillian said. "Do it and you will be free again."

Yléna tried to get out of his grip and came with a fist on his chest. Jillian did not move, he turned his head to David and I.

"Fine!" His voice changed and became raucous. "I'll start with her," he said, mentioning Yléna.

David growled. I jumped off of David and helped him up.

"Stupid Amy, don't you know Elyria hasn't said her last word yet?"

Jillian pushed Yléna away and walked to me. Meanwhile, Yléna grabbed another bottle from her coat and broke it on Jillian's head, from behind. He growled as he started to burn.

"Holy water, asshole," she screamed.

David growled again as he turned to his vampire form. He violently caught Jillian by the hair before he had the time to get transformed and held him tight. His hand was burning because of the holy water but David did not care.

"I am your Sire and you do as I say," laughed David. "Punishment will have to be given!"

He opened his mouth, fanged out, ready to bite his childe when Jillian threw him away with an extraordinary strength.

Jillian's face had changed, it was turning into something really ugly. Yléna rejoined me as I reached David. David understood immediately and pushed me behind his back for protection.

Jillian growled once more, but it wasn't Jillian anymore. Yléna stepped back a little.

"Who are you?" I asked Jillian.

"Don't play that game, stupid girl, David knows who I am and he knows what I want. He did not tell you, did he?" Jillian responded. He raised his arms to the sky and the soft wind became a little storm. He smiled devilishly.

"I offered you a chance, Amy. You could have been by my side! But you refused, you silly girl. Now, you will taste my strength and my power, you and your vampire friends are going to die painfully."

He put his left hand down towards David and threw him away without even touching him.

"David!" I shouted, running to him. I heard Jillian laugh behind me.

"Amy, little Amy," he mocked, "always depending on your vampire…"

I turned my face to him and noticed it had changed.

"Elyria," I whispered. I don't know how I recognised her as I had never seen her before, but I knew! Jillian, the one I trusted, was Elyria. He (or do I have to say she?) was Lynn's mother! I couldn't believe it. Just in front of us, Jillian was transforming, he was morphing, literally.

She looked like the devil itself… no, she WAS the devil and there was nothing I could do to stop her.

Yléna came to David too and Elyria followed her with the eyes. It was a very angry stare and I feared she would hurt my friend. She opened her mouth and let two fangs get out between her lips. I realized she was one of us.

"Elyria, you're just a vampire, nothing else. You are just like us!" I shouted, to attract her attention.

She smirked.

"No, no, no… not exactly like you, honey!" She protested.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I took a worried look at the dark sky. Elyria was the most powerful vampire I've ever seen and I wondered how to fight her. I had never seen vampires that could influence the weather like that before. I had never seen a vampire that could morph into another person either, not even in creepy vampire movies.

Elyria smiled devilishly.

"You know what, Amy?" Elyria asked, "You weren't even supposed to be here, you weren't 'even supposed to become what you are?"

"What are you talking about?" I questioned.

"The truth, Amy, I'm talking about the unexpected truth I am about to tell you!" she said.

No one was moving as we were all, David, Yléna and I, hanging on Elyria's lips. What was that truth?

"Lynn was…" She continued.

"Lynn was your daughter and she killed my best friend Jenny out of jealousy. I already know that!" I cut her.

Elyria growled and I step closer to David.

"Lynn was promised to Max! That's the truth." She paused a moment as if the memory of her dead daughter could make her shed a tear.

"She was supposed to be Max' for the Blood Moon celebration. She would have drank Max' blood, she would have cleaned it up, it would have rendered her so powerful. And then she would have been Max' Queen." She continued.

"You know that it's impossible! The girl has to be sacrificed at the end of the ceremony. How could she have been Max' Queen?" I asked.

Elyria's angry eyes went from Yléna to David, then back at me.

"I would have been there to stop his arm, Amy. I wouldn't have let him kill my daughter!"

"But things went wrong, arsehole," David shouted.

Elyria turned her head towards his voice. "You, shut up, little Max' soldier."

"So sad he isn't here with us. The coward is hiding while I'm about to kill you all," she continued. "And where are your boys, David? Did they run away too?"

"Don't be so happy, Ely!" a voice called from the darkness.

Max, the leader of all the boys, the man who had made all the vampires around Santa Carla appeared from the dark, followed by the rest of the pack. Elyria granted him an evil smile.

"So, now that you are here, why don't you tell us? Why don't you admit that you were so scared of Lynn that you decide to choose someone else?" Elyria insisted.

"Jenny?" I asked, knowing that the answer would be positive.

Max looked at me and nodded.

"Exact! She was supposed to be THE one, until your daughter killed her," he told Elyria.

To hear them talk about my best friend Jenny disrespectfully, as if she was nothing more than a piece of meat, made the rage grow inside of me. David grabbed my arm. He had felt it! Max continued his speech:

"The problem was that Lynn was your daughter, Ely. I didn't know that!"

"Don't call me that!" She protested.

Max smirked. "I needed a mortal for the ceremony."

"Lynn told us you sired her, Max," I interrupted.

"No, I didn't, that was the problem. Being Ely's daughter, she already was a vampire!"

"But she would have done it, anyway. You know it," said Elyria with rage. Her uncontrolled emotions for her dead daughter would render her powerless and Max was doing a great job at torturing her.

Anyway, he ignored Elyria's remark and turned to me.

"I chose your friend Jenny a long time before you came to town and became friends. This had nothing to do with you, the coward." He told me.

The boys and Yléna were silent, all listening to the head vampire.

"Why did you want to kill me then?" I shook David's grip off and came closer. "Why?"

"Tell her, Max, tell her." Elyria obviously enjoyed that confrontation.

"When Jenny died, you were the only one Max could use to clean up his old blood," David interrupted, walking close to me. Yléna followed. She was probably worried I would jump on him once more. She knew I would lose the fight. I turned to David.

"So I wasn't paranoid when I felt you were supervising me all this time?"

"No," he answered.

"And you knew I shared my apartment with Lynn. You called me to keep me safe, you guardian of your head vampire's meat!"

"No, I thought YOU were killing my boys, I told you, remember." David continued. "You just got involved when we discovered that you were living with her."

"No, I got involved the day Jenny was killed," I yelled. "And she was killed because of you all damn vampires."

I started to cry. Yléna came to me and held me in her arms.

"And then you drank David's blood, Amy. You became his childe. That was a terrible mistake!" said Max.

"As you couldn't have me for your ceremony anymore, you decided to kill me because I know so much about your nocturnal activities, didn't you?" I asked.

Once more, Max nodded.

"But you asked David to do the job, you coward. I hate you, I hate you all!" I shouted. "You are nothing but a bunch of manipulative and heartless killers."

Max came over to me and pushed Yléna away. With one of his hand, he grabbed me by the throat and lifted me in the air. "David made a mistake letting you drink from the bottle, he had to take care of the consequences!" He released me and I fell on the sand. Immediately, Yléna came and helped me up.

"You are one of us, Amy," Marko stated.

"Yeah man," Paul commented.

"_So they finally had accepted me in their pack_" I briefly thought.

"Your plans failed, Max," said Elyria victoriously, bringing me back to reality.

"My boys need discipline!"

Max came over to me, removed his glasses and caressed my face.

"Such a shame," he whispered.

He turned to David.

"You disobeyed, David!" He told him roughly. "I knew you wouldn't kill that little fresh young girl, can I blame you?" He smirked. "We'll take care of this _inconvenience_ later," he continued, staring back at me. It gave me shivers. He turned to Elyria as she started to speak.

"Max thought, you, Amy, would have left the town with me… I mean, with Jillian. Two _young vampires_ newly turned and left alone in the night would finally get themselves killed."

"Not exactly," Max corrected "I wanted David to obey my command. I wanted him to kill you both Jillian and Amy, out of jealousy! That is what I expected."

"Manipulative and heartless," Yléna repeated.

"So you knew David did not kill me?"

"Yes."

"But you didn't know Jillian wasn't Jillian, did you?"

Max sighed. "No."

"Female vampires are much more powerful than males. That's a fact! So sad you will never come to know it, Amy." Elyria interrupted. "We can play very believable mind tricks. Max couldn't feel anything as long as I stayed under Jillian's shape."

"That's why I did not believe my boys when they told me you were back in town. I would have sensed it." Max shook his head in disbelief. "I thought it was just David's attempt to make me forget about Amy."

"Isn't that great, Amy?" Elyria said ironically. "The head vampire wants you dead, your boyfriend is a vampire, your new friends are vampires too and you have nowhere else to go than a dirty cave."

"But you have forgotten something," I replied.

"Oh really, and what is it?"

"I am one of them now!"

Elyria laughed sadistically and the sound of her voice echoed in the darkness.

"We've talked enough. I enjoye this conversation but I'm afraid you all can't fight me! I'm going to kill you, one by one," she said firmly, her eyes glowing yellow.

I knew she was right. Max, David, the boys, Yléna and I, all together, were not strong enough to win the game. That vampire was able to throw us away without even touching us.

As one, Max and his boys transformed and turned their vampire face to the monster. Elyria laughed again. I stepped away with Yléna a little. My eyes turned yellow too and I felt my fangs on my tongue. I couldn't control it, I just felt David's blood boil in me, I felt the urge of transforming.

"No, Amy," Yléna whispered.

"Do you think you're scaring me?" Elyria mocked.

"Maybe you are not scared but we won't let you kill anyone," Max responded.

"Poor of you, you are not strong enough to stop me!"

"Don't underestimate us," David growled.

At his growl, my rage grew up. It was like a call.

The boys and Max jumped on Elyria as one, biting her and trying to tears her up to piece. But Elyria was strong, very strong. She threw them away, one by one. She grabbed Max by the throat and squeezed.

"You are weak, old man," she mocked. "You need blood regeneration!"

The boys jumped on her again and she pushed them away once more.

She was fighting five angry vampires so easily. Dwayne fell on the ground next to me and I smelled the blood that covered his face. It wasn't his.

"Pain," I said as the bloodlust tormented my stomach, once more.

"The bottle," Yléna said. I lowered my hand to the pocket of my jeans when I felt something cold inside.

I suddenly remembered Melyna's amulet. I remembered I always had it with me, just in case I would have to fight Max or maybe David. I had spent so much time watching it after Melyna died. It was quite strange. On the external circle there were lots of magical symbols. The middle was divided in four parts, in each part there was something: the number 100, the letter C, some kind of a triangle and another strange sign. In the central circle, there was the number 10. I've never found the meaning of this all. There was something written on its back, in three different languages: English, German and French. It said: "Come in… Treten sie ein… Entrez…"

I grabbed it by the rope and slowly took it out of my pocket. Curiously, I saw Yléna understand what I was about to try. She nodded as to say: "Yes, do it." I did not even wonder how she could know, the situation was urgent.

Without thinking twice about it, I ran to Elyria and put the talisman in the middle of her face. It instantly started to burn. My hand burned too but I continued to press it. I hoped it wouldn't have effect on me coz I only was a half vampire but obviously, the amulet was very efficient. Elyria released her grip on Max.

Meanwhile, Yléna started to recite some magical bewitchment, raising her arms to the sky.

"Occultae," she shouted.

We could see the clouds move a bit too quick in the sky, even if it was night. They covered the moon and the night became very dark.

David and Max jumped on Elyria again. They wanted to help me but she was so strong. She growled and threw us away, again. I hit the ground violently. Before anybody had the time to react, she caught the stake I had dropped a few minutes ago. She jumped on me and planted it in my chest. It cut my breath. She was on the top of me.

"The best way to kill a vampire passes through its heart," she said with a devil pleasure.

"AMY!" shouted David with despair.

I felt the warmth of the pain and saw my blood spread on the beach. The sky became so black. I couldn't see anything more but I heard Yléna still reciting her incantations:

_"Piroclitus Mediator, agnus ouis et alpha. __Per nomina istius impero vobis demonibus, pactum cum illa ut detis minisignus habetis potestatum super eam."_

Hearing Yléna's kind of song gave me the force to fight one last time. I put the amulet on Elyria's chest. She released her grip on the stake a little and she suddenly started to burn on me.

"_Piroclitus Mediator, agnus ouis et alpha._" I repeated with Yléna.

David jumped on Elyria and she fell on the sand next to me. She growled in pain, convulsed, and finally died after a few minutes.

I did not realize Yléna was so powerful but I guessed David knew it.

David, Max and Yléna ran to me. I vaguely heard the boys asking each other if they were ok. I felt David's cold skin on my face and I saw a tear roll down from his eyes.

"_He's got a heart, after all_," I briefly thought.

"It's so cold here," I moaned with difficulty. I couldn't keep my eyes open. I saw Dwayne's face behind Max' and heard Marko and Paul questioning Yléna about me.

"It's very cold," I said again in a sob. I was so tired, I couldn't resist. I had to close my eyes.

"Amy?" David's hypnotic voice was like the most enjoyable sound I had ever heard. I felt David's tears fall on my face and run down my cheek as my head rolled to the left.

"No, Amy, fight it!" was all I heard before the complete black out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Amy's Chronicles Book III – Unexpected Truth_

**Chapter 7**

When I 'woke up' a few minutes later, I saw David was still by my side, holding my hand. I gasped for air and felt the pain in my chest. It was still so cold.

"Don't worry, Amy. Elyria missed your heart, you are not going to die. But you need to rest," he said.

"Is she really dead?" I asked. "What an awful nightmare."

"Yes, she is!"

I tried to sit up but the pain was too strong. David gently pushed me back on the ground.

"No, don't move. You have lost too much blood."

"I… I can't stay here…" I managed to say.

"Chtttt," David whispered, caressing my face.

"We will help you," said Yléna.

I turned my head to the right an saw the boys burying Elyria's ashes into the sand. Max was supervising their work. After a moment, he left them and came over to David and me.

"Do what you have to do, David." Max ordered.

"No, he won't," Yléna interrupted, standing up next to him. David did not move. He just looked up at his leader.

"We don't need to kill her, Max. She's my childe, I can control her." David pleaded.

"So you came to love her, don't you?" Max said with a sadistic pleasure. "Don't you remember what happened with the last one?"

"Star was a mistake, Max!" David replied.

"And this one tried to kill you a half hour ago!" Max said, pointing me with a finger. "I won't let you endanger our existence once more."

"She won't…" David started.

"Kill her," Max ordered firmly.

I moaned in pain and David looked down back at me.

"Max, can we have a conversation?" requested Yléna.

He looked at her questioningly. She raised her pierced brow, insisting. After a moment, he sighed and took her under the arm, they walked away. I turned my head to them and concentrated, trying to hear what they were saying. I did not work immediately. I first caught the boys' joy. They were happy the evil was dead.

"You arsehole got what you deserved," said Dwayne.

"Take this one," continued Paul, shooting in the ashes with his feet.

I seriously had to get used to playing with my half vampire abilities. I tried again, I looked at Yléna until everything faded around her. There was no background anymore, there was just Yléna and Max, talking.

"Why do you want her dead so much?" she asked.

"Isn't that obvious?"

"No it's not, sorry!" Yléna mocked.

"A female with my boys can just bring troubles in my pack, remember what happened with Star."

"Amy is not Star! She loves David, truly."

"So did Star at the beginning, just before she changed her mind and fell for a young stranger."

"Why do you think Amy kept your secret so long?"

Max did not answer, he looked firmly decided and it seemed that nothing could ever change his mind about it.

"You owe me a life, Max, remember!" Yléna said after a moment.

Max sighed.

"Okay, Amy can stay," Max said reluctantly. "But there are two conditions!"

"What are they?"

"She has to fully join my pack! I don't want her as a half vampire. If she accepts to fully join us, she can stay."

Yléna shook her head in disagreement.

"This is my first condition!" Max insisted.

"And what is the second one?"

"I need a female mortal for my blood regeneration ceremony. The blood moon will rise up soon and I need someone. Find her for me!"

"I can't do that!" Yléna protested. Max walked close to her and took her chin between his fingers.

"If you fail, I will use you, little witch." He said viciously. "That's the price for Amy's life."

"Do you know how much I hate you?" Yléna asked. Max smirked and released her.

I turned my head back to David and saw him smile at me.

"You've been very courageous to fight Elyria." He said.

"With Yléna's help, don't forget it!"

"Of course," he looked at the ground. I guessed he did not want to admit it.

"She's not so bad, after all," I joked.

David smiled.

"No."

"But you are still enemies?"

"Not anymore. She promised she'll never use her magical bewitchments against me and I promised I'll keep a good side in my heart," he responded.

"It's a fair deal!"

"Yep." We stared at each other for a while and laughed. I felt the pain a little more.

"I'm sorry, David. I almost killed you. It's unforgivable," I said with difficulty.

"No, you have it wrong, I trusted you, I was sure you wouldn't do it, I saw it in your heart. You saved our lives, once more," he replied.

I smiled but my smile faded with the pain and I moaned.

"Amy?" asked David, worried. He put his hand on my face again. It was so soft, as usual.

"It's… it's ok," I said in a whisper.

"I did not mean all the horrors I told you, I'm really sorry," I said again.

"Forget it!" he responded, caressing my hair.

"David, you'd better bring her back to the cave, the sun will rise soon," Yléna interrupted.

"Yléna, don't leave me," I pleaded. She came to me and took my hand.

"I will be back soon, Amy. I will be back with magical plants and I will help you to heal your wounds. Meanwhile, you will need blood." She looked up at David and he nodded.

"Drink from him, Amy, it will help you."

I nodded. "Do you still have your tickets? I would love to have a ride on the Merry-Go-Round with you," I joked.

"Sure!" She laughed.

"Everything is ok here now," said Max. "Dwayne, drive Yléna where she wants, and bring her back to the cave with her _plants_. Hurry up, you don't have much time."

Paul helped David to lift me up in his arm. My head rolled on David's chest and his familiar fragrance made me feel so good.

"We have a deal, little witch, don't forget it!" Max told Yléna before disappearing again.

"Let's get the bikes," Marko said.

I heard their steps in the sand, Yléna was walking with them, and she would ride with Dwayne and be back later.

"David, I…" I started.

"Don't talk, Amy, keep your forces."

"It's important! I … I love you, vampire." I said.

"I know." He said back to me. He leaned to me and kissed my forehead.

"I love you too," he whispered.

"Do you trust me, Amy?" David asked as we entered the cave.

"I do!" I replied, smiling.

He softly laid me down on the bed and removed the hair from my face.

"Who was Star?" I asked.

"Nobody," he answered. He leaned in and kissed my lips.

It tasted blood and I noticed he was bleeding.

"David, you're hit!" I said between his lips.

"Drink from me," he just said.

I opened my mouth and sucked his kiss hungrily. Our tongues melted and the blood invaded my throat.

After a while, David broke the contact. We were both covered with his blood. He raised his wrist to my lips.

"Drink from me," he repeated.

_To be continued…_

_Do you want to know if Amy will fully join David's pack? __Do you want to know why Max owes Yléna a life? Have you ever wondered how Yléna could live so long without being a vampire? Do you want to know her secret? Will Yléna be Max' Queen for the ceremony? Don't miss the next episode of The Chronicles: "__**Yléna's Secret– Amy's Chronicles Book IV**__"._

4


End file.
